castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Strategy Guides/iOS Guild Battle Basics
iOS GUILD BATTLE BASICS created by • // 2012 Sept 08 What Is The Purpose Of This Guide Many players do not understand the basics of iOS Guild Battles and also don't know where to look in the wiki to get all of the info they really want to know. This guide exists as a single source compilation of the BASIC info to help new players come up to speed, and even to fill in some gaps for existing players. If you are looking for TACTICS and other more advanced information, try this guide. Entry Fee / Cost of Participation Guild battles normally cost 20 stamina to participate. Your GM can set a particular guild banner which reduces the cost to 15 stamina (looks like a white monster skull with horns on a dark blue background). Other than this initial stamina cost, no actions within the battle will require or deplete your character's actual energy, stamina, or health as they exist outside of the battle. Choosing to NOT opt in to battle Whether or not you pay the entry fee to participate in the battle, your character will still exist as a target within the battle. By participating you become a combatant instead of just a target. There is no advantage to yourself or your guild by choosing voluntarily not to participate. Battle Length On iOS, guild battles last for 2 hours. These are known as Festival guild battles on Facebook. Note that a battle can be over in less than 2 hours if one side is totally defeated. Tokens Tokens are used in guild battles in place of stamina. Every action you take uses 1 token, whether you choose to attack or use any (non-passive) power regardless of strength. On initial entry all participants start with 10 tokens, which is the maximum amount a player can have at any time. When you have less than 10 tokens, they will regenerate back to the maximum of 10 at a rate of 1 token every 5 minutes. There is no way to increase the maximum or replenish tokens faster. *This means that you can have a maximum of 33 tokens to use during a guild battle. This assumes that you join and use a token in the first 5 minutes, don't allow yourself to sit idle with 10 tokens, and play until the end of the battle. Attributes during a battle Some of your attributes during a battle are static, while others can be modified. About 1-2 minutes prior to the start of the guild battle, the following are established and cannot be changed during the battle: *your maximum health for the battle. *your class. The following start with your current setting, but can be changed during the battle: *your general *your equipment *your abilities Attacking After selecting a target from a tower, you may attack them using the Attack button at the bottom of the popup screen. The attack itself is essentially the same as a PVP (player vs player) duel - based on a strength comparison you will either see the message "Victory" or "Defeat". When you attack - win or lose - you deal a certain amount of damage to your opponent, and likewise win or lose your opponent deals a certain amount of damage to you. Battle Points Each time a token is used your character will earn some amount of battle points, which can be viewed beside your character's name (in your tower). The points you receive for using a token depend on the action taken, and if the action is a standard attack they also depend on your opponents level relative to your own, and whether you won or lost the duel. The amount of guild coins you receive at the end of the battle is directly related to the battle points you have accumulated; see Rewards later in this article. Abilities Abilities are extra attacks or spells that a character can use during battle. They can be purchased in the Guild Shop using Guild Coins and some can be acquired through the Treasure Chests. For a full list of abilities, see the sections below detailing each class. Equipping an ability Simply purchasing an ability does not allow you to use it. You must equip it. To equip a purchased power, go to the class selection page (from the home page), make sure your desired class is selected, and tap the Powers tab. You will be presented with a list of all available powers you have purchased for that class. To equip one, simply tap on it and the background color will change to match your selected class indicating it is now equipped. *You can change your equipped abilities as often as you desire during a battle. Using an Ability (non-passive) If you have any abilities equipped that require a token for use, select "Change Attack" on the popup instead of "Attack". This will present you with a list of all options available to you. Using an Ability (passive) Some abilities (for example, Resistance or the Rogue power Evade) are used automatically, without requiring a token to be activated or to be used. Evade can also occur even if you have not opted into a battle, and your character is attacked. Buffs and Debuffs Class powers can be used to apply buffs and debuffs (i.e., extra statuses) to characters in a guild battle, and it pays to know what each looks like and what they mean. *A buff has a positive effect. You cast it onto a member of your own guild. *A debuff has a negative effect. You cast it onto a member of the opponent guild. **A debuff can be removed by a Cleric using Cleanse or Dispel. Health Within battles your player's maximum health is equal to your normal character max health x 10. You may also have an additional amount of health (typically minor) based on your guild essence storage. *Your health for the guild battle is determined about 1-2 minutes prior to the start of the guild battle, not at the time that you join. Generals and/or items which modify your health (hopefully for the better) are applied at that time. Once your maximum health has been established for the battle, you can change generals and/or items without affecting your health for the guild battle. *Example: If your character has 150 health outside of guild battles, you will have 1500 health (max) during a guild battle. Status Your status changes according to the current (not the maximum) health of your player. The statuses (from best to worst) are: Healthy, Good, Fair, Weak, Defeated, Stunned. *With a Healthy, Good, Fair, or Weak status, all activities are possible. *With a Defeated or Stunned status, certain activities are no longer possible, while others are. In particular, please note: **Your character cannot be healed by a Cleric using their heal ability. **Your character can be healed by a Cleric using their passive tower heal ability. **Your character can attack and use tokens, just dealing less damage (and no special abilities). Defeated or stunned does NOT mean your character can no longer participate in the battle! Notes: *† = Active abilities require a token in order to use them. *†† = Resistance still works when stunned, although taking less damage when you are already at zero does not matter. *††† = Character can be healed via a Cleric's active powers (Heal, Fortitude, Dispel). All characters can always be healed by a Cleric's passive tower heal ability. Damage Types Base damage (normal) Most damage falls into this category. *all normal attacks (130-170 for victory, 70-90 for defeat, value is halved when stunned) *Rogue's passive class ability (+30, +60, +100; goes away when stunned) *Deshara's additional +40 damage as a rogue (goes away when stunned) *Mage's Confuse ability (when victim attacks themself) Bonus damage Works even when stunned. *Deianira 10-20 *Warrior's Confidence ability 0-90 *Warrior's Shout / Leadership ability 3-30 *Rogue's Poison (once applied to a target) 35-45 *Rogue's Backstab ability 20-95 - can't be done when stunned Splash damage A splash is an effect which affects others due to a successful action that you did (includes defending in some cases). The following damages additional targets because of a successful attack made on a main target. The additional targets automatically take the damage, and cannot deflect any part of it regardless of their strength, level, or equipped powers. *Warrior's Whirlwind splash damage **On a successful attack, damages adjacent opponents. *Mage's passive ability tower damage **On a successful attack (or, based on level, successful defense), damages all opponents in same tower as target (or, on defensive victory, the attacker's tower) The following heals other allies in your tower. It can occur on either an offensive or defensive victory (based on class level). *Cleric's passive ability tower heal **On a successful defense (or, based on level, successful attack), heals all allies in the same tower as the cleric (minimum of 10 health restored, regardless of their current health) Winning a Guild Battle Each guild has a "health bar" based on the percent of its players that are NOT defeated or stunned (players that are still fully functional). A guild battle will end when one of two conditions is met: #All members of one guild have a status of defeated or stunned. That guild has lost the battle. #The 2 hour battle timer has expired. The guild that has more of its health bar remaining is pronounced the winner (i.e., the guild with the highest percentage of characters that are alive, not the guild with the highest number of characters that are alive). Collection Period Immediately after a guild battle is over, for 1 hour there is a manual collection period to obtain your rewards (see following section). In order to obtain your rewards for participating in the battle, you must collect. Tap the collect button during this time to collect manually. *Note that the 1 hour collection time is one hour past the normal two hour length of a battle. If the battle ends early, the collection time is more than 1 hour (i.e., the end of the collection is not a fixed one hour after the end, but is based on the actual time-of-day). On iOS only there is an auto-collect feature. If you opted in to battle and for any reason did not manually collect during the 1 hour after battle ended, the auto collect feature should kick in the next time you log in to Castle Age. If this happens you will see a popup explaining your rewards. If you are a FB player but were logged into iOS to fight the battle, you can get the autocollect (on your device). But if you are a FB player and fought the battle on FB you will not be eligible for the autocollect feature. Battle Rewards For participating in a Guild Battle and collecting after the battle, you receive the following: *Regular experience points (20-30) *Gold (2,000,000) *Class experience points (100K points for leveling your selected class) *Guild Coins - The amount of guild coins you receive at the end of the battle is directly related to the battle points you have accumulated. You will receive 1 GC per 100 battle points (or fraction thereof), plus a 10% bonus for the winning guild. Classes Choosing a Class Within a guild battle, your character is of a particular class. There are 4 options - Warrior, Rogue, Mage, and Cleric. All classes can do normal attacks. In addition, each class has special abilities (some purchased) which they can do. See below for more information. *Your class for the guild battle is determined about 1-2 minutes prior to the start of the guild battle, not at the time that you join. *To change your current class prior to a battle, go to the class selection page (from the home page) and select your desired class from the menu at the top. *Changing class during a guild battle will not change your class within that ongoing battle. Once a battle starts your class within the battle is frozen. A change of your class during the battle will take affect in the next battle. Gaining Class Experience Each character class begins at class experience level 1, and can increase to level 5. Higher levels increase the abilities of your class, along with allowing additional enhanced abilities to be equipped at the same time. *For reference, it takes 10M class experience points to go from class level 1 to level 2. There are two ways (guild battles and monster battles) to gain class experience points towards leveling up whichever class you have selected. Most people do a combination of both. *Guild Battles: When you complete a guild battle and collect, a relatively small amount of class experience points (100K points) are awarded. *Monster Battles: When you battle a class-based monster and collect, each point of damage which you did gives you a point of class experience towards the class you used in that battle. This is a much faster way to gain class experience. **A class-based monster is one that requires you to choose a class, i.e., any of the non-low-level monsters. **Example: If you score 3M points on Kromash as a Warrior, you will gain 3M experience points toward your Warrior class. Details and Opinions on Classes These sub-sections list the classes and their abilities. *A # beside a power is my OPINION on the order of importance of each power within the class. *A # beside a general is my OPINION on the 2 most important generals to have for each class. *The analysis bullet is intended to be a description of what that class is all about and a general summary of "how to play" the class (for those who are trying to decide which class(s) best suit their desired playing style). Warrior *Passive Class Abilities : *Powers **1 Whirlwind **2 Confidence **4 Leadership / Shout **3 Sentinel / Guardian *Associated Heroes **(Whirlwind) ***Ameron ***1 Deianira **(Confidence) ***2 Meekah **(Guardian) ***Joan ***Tyrant *Analysis: There are 2 effective ways to play a Warrior :# Tornado - Use Whirlwind and Confidence to do as much damage as possible to 3 targets at a time opinion: use Resistance 4 as 3rd power :# Bodyguard - Use Resistance 4 and Sentinel, have lots of health, and apply Sentinel to lots of key allies opinion: use Whirlwind as 3rd power Rogue *Passive Class Abilities : *Powers **1 Evade **2 Poison **3 Backstab / Ambush **4 Wound / Lacerate *Associated Heroes **(passive ability) ***1 Deshara **(Evade) ***Raziel **(Poison) ***2 Aethyx **(Lacerate) ***Rafaria ***Esmeralda *Analysis: There are 2 effective ways to play a Rogue :# Eraser - make single opponents disappear by doing maximum damage. Use Deshara, Resistance, Evade, and Ambush (even MORE damage to targets with full health) :# Softener - Using Aethyx, Resistance, Evade, and Poison, you can apply even more damage per token than Deshara if the poison is allowed to run its full course. If not, you likely forced a cleric to use a token on Dispel. Aethyx should only poison. Change back to Deshara for attacks. *Notes: a Rogue with Evade CAN evade while polymorphed Mage *Passive Class Abilities : *Powers **1 Polymorph **2 Confuse **4 Mana Shield / Magic Barrier **3 Illusion / Mirror Image *Associated Heroes **(passive ability) ***Alexandria ***1 Zurran **(Confuse) ***2 Syren **(passive ability + Confuse) ***Ephraline **(Polymorph) ***Anya ***Felizia **(Mirror Image) ***Xelia ***Jaelle *Analysis: There are 3 effective ways to play a Mage :# Facilitator - Use polymorph to allow anyone to claim victories on tough opponents. Opinion: generally it is best if the mage does not hit their own poly'd targets. Instead team up with rogues to inflict maximum damage :# Trickster - Use confuse, and illusion to frustrate opponents and keep them off balance :# Burn them All - Use Zurran and attack to cause tower damage. If fully powered up and attacking a enemy tower with 25 opponents, Zurran is capable of inflicting an incredible 600+ damage per token! Cleric *Passive Class Abilities : *Powers **1 Heal **4 Fortitude **3 Cleanse **2 Revive *Associated Heroes **(passive ability) ***1 Sanna **(Heal) ***2 Elaida **(Fortitude) ***Shivak **(Revive) ***Tefaera ***Kothas *Analysis: Clerics are really only effective as support. Keep all actives alive and able to do maximum damage. As an offensive tower healer, a single successful attack can restore some health to stunned allies and let them attack for full damage again. Coordinating with another offensive tower healer in the same gate could allow you to revive your entire tower. **Opinion: use Resistance and Heal throughout the battle, and change between Revive and Dispel as needed. Universal Class Powers: *There is only 1 ability available that can be used by any class - Resistance. It lets you take 10-40 points less damage per attack / defense. *Get all 4 levels of Resistance. They don't cost all that much and this power is extremely useful for extending your survival time in battle. Category:Guild Battles Category:Strategy Guides Category:Articles with Outdated Information